New Life
by Rosie hater
Summary: What if Naraku didn't actually die? What if he was somehow able to regain his health and comes back? What if he came back as someone new? What if he decided to go after Kagome? Would she fall for him? This is my attempt at a Naraku x Kagome pairing.
1. Naraku's Pov

**_New Life_**

_This is my attempt at a Naraku x Kagome pairing. _

_I kind of felt bad for him. Let me kno if it's worth writing. _

_- Rosie hater_

**_Naraku's Pov_**

-Sigh- He was thinking of her again. He couldn't believe how many times he had thought of her. The thoughts never seemed to stop coming. It was like a bad habit, he just couldn't stop himself.

After the huge battle he fought against her friends, he had changed. He was so close to dying that day. He even saw the white light people are always saying not to follow. But her face was the last thing he had seen, and he just couldn't keep her from his mind. She was crying. No one had ever cried for him and he wondered if her tears were for him, or some other reason.

She had battled him, oh she had battled him. She just refused to give in and somehow her defiance made him crave her. He had seen her go through some hard times, yet somehow she was able to find the strength to smile. When he tried to smile he could only think of the many different ways he would love to kill off his enemies. He could never smile out of happiness because he had never really had any.

But somehow he felt that she could help him. He knew that he could be happy if he had her. He wanted her, he wanted to hold her and never have to let go. But she was so pure... she would never want to stay with someone encased with so much evil.

They all thought he had died, and if he came out of hiding as himself, they would surely kill him this time. But if he changed his appearence... he could start a new life. He could talk to her without her friends getting in the way. He knew it would be difficult to get used to the change, but he had to have her.

He had to win her somehow. He needed her. He couldn't bear the lonliness any longer. If he couldn't have her the constant thoughts in his head would drive him insane. If he couldn't make the flashing pictures in his mind of her with him true, he would be consumed with madness.

He would begin his mission today. He would start his new life today. He felt if he didn't get to see her soon, he was going to kill something; his main target being the hanyou that kept pulling her around like a puppet.


	2. They Meet

_**Rosie hater: Thanks to Kags21 for reminding me about this fic. Sorry it's been so long. I've gotten sidetracked with other fics. ^^;; Anywho, here you go.**_

_**Ch.2 **__–They meet_

_**Naraku's Pov**_

So here he was, waiting for her to arrive. He trimmed his hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail, he wore clean new robes that were a pastel blue and had brought his eye color down to a near-black brown with only a slight tinge of red. For all extensive purposes he looked human to anyone who would just glace at him. He hoped that she wouldn't mind the red in his eyes, being a demon it was something that he just couldn't part with. He had changed everything else in hopes that it would be enough. He waited in silence by a tree on a hill overlooking the village he had decided to visit to acquire new robes at. He had 'accidentally' let a few demons out to terrorize the town, hoping it would attract a certain miko. As he looked over at the horizon he couldn't help the small smile of victory as it lit across his face at the sight of his desired miko making her way towards the village below. It was funny how she tried to blend in when she was made to stand out. She had changed from her futuristic clothing to some more time period correct robes. But her miko garb wasn't the ordinary red and white, for the red was replaced with a dark blue. Her hair was pulled back in a dark blue strip of fabric with a few strands falling loosely to frame her face. _–They're trying to make her seem more like Kikyo. But she's still letting a little bit of herself show.-_ He mused as he watched her approach the village that was producing screams as some weak youkai chased some of the villagers. He slowly made his way down the hill, watching her every move. His eyes never left her form as she purified all the demons in one swipe, letting her powers flow out around her, the holy flames wrapping around the frightened villagers to calm and ease them as the demons around them disintegrated into dust on the wind. He was nearing her as she bowed to the village elders and greeted them. And he couldn't help but stop to listen to her melodius voice.

"I am sorry I could not get here sooner. But it was a far journey from Edo." She spoke to them in a soft voice as she stood before them.

"No Lady Miko, please let us thank you for coming to save us. Those demons have been killing our livestock and terrorizing our families for the past week. Please stay the night. We will provide you with food, drink and shelter until you wish to leave."

"That's not really necessary, but if you know where I can find a hot spring then I will be delighted."

"Yes Lady Miko. We have a hot springs nearby, I'm sorry that it's very simple." The village head starts to lead her to one side of the village."

"I do not need lavish things. I only require a bath." She smiles, causing everyone around her to smile in turn.

Naraku slowly, 'accidentally', bumped into her as she passed by him. "Oh, my apologies Lady Angel."

She stopped for a few minutes and took in his appearance, eyeing him as he silently held his breath to see if she'd see through his disguise. "What is your name?"


	3. Companions

Ch.3 –Companions?

"My name?" Naraku smiles slightly. "Why would one such as you want the name of a mere human?"

"You seem slightly familiar and I want to know if I've seen you before."

"then my name , Lady Miko, is Raku. I am new to this area."

"…Oh… I see… then I'm sorry for bugging you."

"I am traveling to Edo tomorrow if you would like to accompany me. A miko shouldn't be traveling by herself. It isn't safe."

"Very well. Meet me on that hill at sunrise." She smiles at him before continuing to the hot springs.

-And what a lovely journey it will be. However I have no intention of leaving you in Edo. And by the time we get there you won't want me to.- He smirks as he walks over the hill to the cave he's been residing in for the past week.

(kag POV)

I reached the hot springs and as soon as the village elders were gone I wasted no time in stripping down and jumping in. the warm water helped to ease my sore muscles and relax my mind as I tried to think about what seemed so familiar about the man I had met not too long ago. His deep brown eyes held knowledge beyond the normal human. I couldn't help but feel slight attraction when I saw a spark of red come alive within their depths. He was dressed simply yet seemed to have the air of a ruler. There was a slight tinge of evil but that didn't really bother me since his aura told me he was not a threat. I felt compelled to join him on his journey back to Edo. I really didn't want to go back after what happened with Inuyasha, but I told my friends I would return safely. Besides, maybe it would be good for that dog to see me traveling with a different male.


End file.
